Muntah
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Secara tiba-tiba, Kuroko Tetsuya muntah-muntah. Ada apa sebenarnya? [AkaKuro-Drabble]


**Muntah**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

Udara berangin saat Akashi dan Kuroko keluar dari mobil pada malam itu.

"Tetsuya, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Akashi saat melihat wajah Kuroko yang cukup pucat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Akashi-kun," jawab Kuroko tegas, tetapi kondisi tubuhnya jelas tidak sama dengan apa yang diucapkan. Titik-titik keringat membasahi dahinya.

Tiba-tiba, Kuroko menangkupkan tangannya ke mulutnya dan kemudian, dia berlari ke dalam rumah.

"Tetsuya! Tetsuya!" teriak Akashi dengan cemas.

Akashi lalu mengunci mobil dan mengikuti Kuroko. Ternyata Kuroko sedang berada di kamar mandi. Dari suara yang terdengar, sepertinya Kuroko muntah-muntah.

"Tetsuya! Tetsuya! Kau baik-baik saja di dalam?" seru Akashi sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Tetsuya! Tetsu—"

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Kuroko keluar dengan tubuh yang sempoyongan.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi meski terkejut, segera menangkap bahu Kuroko yang hampir roboh.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Akashi semakin khawatir. Kuroko setengah sadar setengah tidak.

"Ayo, kuantar ke kamar," Akashi memberi nasehat.

Kuroko sebenarnya ingin melakukan apa yang Akashi minta, tetapi perutnya bergejolak lagi. Dia kembali menangkupkan tangan kanannya ke mulut, berbalik ke dalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintu. Dari luar, sangat jelas jika Kuroko sedang muntah-muntah.

Akashi berdiri di depan pintu dengan gelisah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kuroko? Tidak biasanya kekasihnya seperti ini. Apakah dia keracunan makanan? Apakah dia sedang sakit? Apakah perutnya bermasalah? Atau…

Pikiran Akashi tertuju pada cerita kakaknya, Momoi Satsuki. Akashi pernah mendengar kakaknya bercerita, bahwa muntah-muntah termasuk tanda-tanda seorang wanita yang berada pada awal-awal kehamilan.

Tetapi Tetsuya itu lelaki! Tidak mungkin kan jika kekasihnya itu…

Mendadak, ingatan Akashi dipenuhi dengan gambar komik dan cerita fanfiksi yaoi yang sering dibacanya. Di mana, ada tokoh yaoi yang mendapat gelar Mpreg.

 _Mpreg._

 _Male Pregnant._

Akashi kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ini adalah pikiran yang jelas tidak mungkin. Tetapi…

Bagaimana seandainya bila memang demikian?

"Tetsuya! Tetsuya!" seru Akashi sambil mengetuk pintu berulang, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Dia benar-benar cemas.

Pintu terbuka lagi.

"Tetsuya, ayo kuantar ke rumah sakit sekarang," ajak Akashi sambil memapah Kuroko.

"Tidak perlu, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak apa-apa," tolak Kuroko.

"Ayo kita ke rumah sakit sekarang, Tetsuya," Akashi bersikeras.

"Tapi, Akashi-kun, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya…"

"Tetsuya, ayo kuantar ke rumah sakit sekarang," ucap Akashi dengan tegas.

Kuroko akhirnya hanya menurut saja.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, dada Akashi terus berdetak kencang. Bayangan akan ilm-film yaoi yang selama ini ditontonnya terus berseliweran. Pantulan pada kaca mobil terbentuk adegan ciumannya dengan Kuroko minggu lalu.

 _Apakah pada saat itu dimulainya?_

 _Sehingga membuat Tetsuya mengalami…_

 _Tidaaak!_

Berbagai pemikiran ekstrim menghantuinya. Ini sangat tidak wajar. Dan TIDAK boleh terjadi. Kuroko Tetusya adalah seorang lelaki, Akashi tahu benar itu. Menggelikan sekali jika Tetsuya bisa…

Akashi merasa mual.

Tiba di rumah sakit, dokter memeriksa Kuroko, sementara Akashi sibuk berdoa di luar ruang pemeriksaan. Berharap bahwa Kuroko tidak mengalami hal-hal yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Peluh di dahi Akashi bahkan melebihi milik Kuroko tadi, saking seriusnya dia memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut.

 _Demi Tuhan! Kemarin kami berdua hanya berciuman! Tidak lebih!_

Jadi, tidak mungkin kan jika—

Pintu pemeriksaan terbuka.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Tetusya, Dokter? Apakah dia perlu meminum obat tertentu?" tanya Akashi takut-takut.

"Oh, dia hanya masuk angin. Dengan meminum obat yang saya berikan dia sudah sembuh. Tapi saya bingung, dia hanya sakit masuk angin biasa, mengapa Anda sampai membawanya ke rumah sakit? Obat seperti ini ada banyak di apotek terdekat untuk pengobatan cepat." Lalu, dokter itu tersenyum, "Tapi tidak apa-apa, mungkin Anda hanya terlalu cemas?"

Seketika, Akashi hanya menjawab dengan mengangguk.

Oh, jadi hanya masuk angin? Akashi pikir…

Akashi lantas tersenyum malu-malu.

Syukurlah…

 **.**

 **GAME OVER**

 **MV: Jangan terlalu berfikir atau melakukan sesuatu secara berlebihan.**


End file.
